ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Toe Cutter
Toe Cutter was a competitor robot that fought in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It reached the second round of its heat before being defeated by then-reigning champion Panic Attack there. Team Nexus members Simon and Jon Reason were also part of the Wolverine team in Series 5, joining after they failed to qualify for that series with Toe Cutter 2. Robot History Series 3 Toe Cutter fought in Heat K of the Third Wars, and faced Purple Predator in its first round battle. Despite starting slowly, it managed to rip part of Purple Predator's fur off after the latter tried to push it from the side, and tore another few sections of it off as both robots rubbed alongside each other. Toe Cutter then pushed Purple Predator into Dead Metal, and lingered on the Flame Pit before driving away and chasing Purple Predator around the arena. It got underneath Purple Predator as the latter was thrust into the air by an arena spike, only to be nearly turned over twice by the spike and launched away. However, Toe Cutter recovered to tear more of Purple Predator's fur off before 'cease' was called, and won the subsequent judges' decision. In the second round, Toe Cutter faced the then-reigning champion Panic Attack. Both robots started tentatively as they circled round each other, before Panic Attack got under Toe Cutter with its forks and rammed it a few times. Toe Cutter struggled to use its blade effectively and appeared to have lost drive to its right-hand wheels as Panic Attack again circled round and shoved it into Dead Metal, though Toe Cutter escaped. Panic Attack continued to push Toe Cutter before lifting it and turning it onto its back, leaving it vulnerable to attacks from the House Robots. Dead Metal cut through Toe Cutter's baseplate while Sir Killalot snapped one of its drive chains before turning it back onto its wheels and using his lance to drill through the gap between its blade and body. Sergeant Bash then attempted to snap part of Toe Cutter's blade off with his pincers before 'cease' was called, and Toe Cutter was unceremoniously eliminated from the Third Wars. Debenham Robot Rumble Toe Cutter 2 appeared for the first time after failing to qualify for Series 4 in the 2000 Robot Rumble event in Debenham. In the Morning session it faced Dominator 2 (whom it fought and lost to in the Fourth Wars qualifiers), it put up a good fight using its blade to attack Dominator's wheels, however it was axed constantly and eventually lost. In the afternoon session it fought Bigger Brother, once again it lost after it was flipped by Bigger Brother constantly and soon onto its side where it failed to self right. 2004 Brighton Modelworld Toe Cutter's last appearance was the 2004 Brighton event. Here it fought in many rumbles, surviving (and technically winning) at least two of them. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 (+2 from the qualifiers) Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Charity Event competitors Category:Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Non-Qualifiers Category:Debenham Robot Rumble 2000 competitors